Angels Fall First
by PrismDream
Summary: Bury my dreams, dig up my sorrow. Oh lord why do the angels fall first?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hello ladies and gents, this is my first fanfic. I've had this story in my head for a really long time and I just never put my ideas in writing. Alot of the songs in this story are by my favorite bands, so I will leave song names at the end of every chapter. Any constructive criticism is appreciated, is not gonna be perfect but I hope you enjoy otherwise! Just an FYI this story will have lots of drug use and lemons so please keep it 18+ for those reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Lol

~Angels Fall First~

By: PrismDream

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Ugh! Why can't I just get this right?.." Staring at the music sheet blankly, Kagome sighed in frustration. The thought of burning it seemed tempting...but the end of the year culture festival at Shikon High School was only one week away and a few weeks earlier, Ms. Kaede had stepped into one of her private lessons and encouraged her to be the chosen senior to close the music performance.

With a deep sigh, her delicate fingers pressed on the piano keys..

 _"If I tell you_

 _Will you listen?_

 _Will you stay?_

 _Will you be here forever?_

 _Never go away?..."_

 _Never thought things would change_

 _Hold me tight_

 _Please don't say again_

 _That you have to go…_ "

Lifting her hands off the piano, she grabbed her pencil and jotted down some additional words and notes. The melody was perfect, but she'd been struggling with her lyrics all week, and it has just now felt complete.

"It's finally perfect." Kagome smiled to herself.

Deciding it was time to join civilization again, Kagome peeked at her cellphone.

"Damn it's getting late." Ms. Kaede had given her access to the school's music room after school hours and she'd been practicing everyday after school let out. She stared at the small screen, "It's only four thirty.." She'd usually get done much later but since it was her last day of practice she thought it'd be great to go visit her wonderful boyfriend and maybe get some cuddle time. They haven't had a lot of quality time together. Spending time with her music and they just got done with the last of their exams this week.

"I can't believe it's been four years.." Reflecting back on their relationship she couldn't help but be nervous and excited for the future, they had known each other since they were 12 years old. Their families were long time friends, and they ended up going to the same schools and made friends with the same clique. They had made their relationship official in Junior High when they were 14, Inuyasha decided to make it a grand jester at lunch time and gave her a fake diamond ring he must've gotten it from the little convenience shop downtown. They had souvenirs for the tourists who visited Japan, they would go there a lot to get snacks after school, but hey they were 14, at least he tried.

Kagome chuckled at the memory.

They were so young then, and she loved Inuyasha dearly. College was just around the corner and they had talked about getting an apartment together in the city while he was studying medicine and she was working on her music career. It all seemed to be falling into place…

Lost in her thoughts, she blinked back into reality, and deciding it was time to join civilization once again, she collected her belongings and jetted out the door.

Upon arriving to her car door, she noticed the desolate parking lot. Winter was pretty much considered over but they still had some cold days in March. All the students usually sprinted at their cars by two thirty to avoid the chilly weather, but she didn't mind the cold, it embraced her. The cold air slapped her in the face. "Damn, why is it so cold in March?!" Kagome thought. Shivering, she hopped into her 2016 Jeep Patriot. It was shiny and black, with leather interior, she was in love. Kudos to mama Higurashi for the new wheels. Her mother surprised her after her 18th birthday. It had been a stressful year for Kagome, she had gotten into advanced honor's music and busted her ass off to ace all her exams, her mom just felt like she deserved something to celebrate her hard work.

Before turning out of the school parking lot, she shooted a text to her sister, Kikyo. She was going to surprise Inuyasha since she got done with music practice early and she didn't want her mom to set a place for her at dinner. She would've texted her mother but mama Higurashi had yet to get used her new Iphone. Kagome laughed at thought. "My poor mother, hopefully Kikyo is home to give her the message."

It was Friday night, usually Kikyo was out with Yura and Eri at the movies or at some random party. Even though they were twins the two were completely different. Kagome's persona was very sweet and warm, she was someone you just wanted to be around. Kikyo however, she was stoic almost. Around most people I guess you can say she was very reserved. Kagome had a complicated relationship with her sister, it was always felt like a subtle competition with her in every aspect of her life. When high school came around, they just kind of drifted off into their own lives, she started hanging out with the "mean girls" and totally ignored Kagome at school, and they didn't really speak to each other at home, maybe some casual conversations at the dinner table but that was it.

Pushing her thoughts away, she drove through a row of trees and houses, and right in front of her appeared probably the nicest house in the neighborhood. The Tashio family lived in a beautiful calm, subdivision. The drive up to his house was filled with lush green lawns, brand new constructed homes all driving the latest BMW, Mercedes, & fancy sport cars parked in their driveways. Their home was set on a large piece of land, the entrance was held off by a large beautiful, silver gate, behind it was a scenery out of a painting almost. They had beautiful roses hugging against the gate, the driveway separated into two small pathways and in the middle was a gorgeous stone fountain. You could almost see the large pool hiding behind a wall of shrubs and what looked like greek statues that stood by the entrance.

Kagome touched the little button that appeared on the computer screen attached to the gate, and a woman appeared to answer.

"Welcome back, Miss Kagome." She greeted.

"Thanks Lisa, can you do me a favor and don't tell Inuyasha i'm here? I want it to be a surprise." She answered back.

It seem like she hesitated. "Sure Ms. Kagome, umm I'll let you in now, B-Bye now."

"That was weird, whatever. I'm so nervous..I think tonight will be the night." She had planning this for awhile now. Kagome and Inuyasha were still virgins, and tonight will finally be their night. So what if all their friends have already sex, they were in love and wanted it to be special. Sure he might've fingered her every now and again but they always knew to stop before it got too intense. Inuyasha had always been so sweet and patient and he always seemed to understand she just wasn't ready to have sex yet. Something about tonight just felt right though.

Kagome went ahead and parked her Jeep right next to Inuyasha's black BMW, as she got out of her car she noticed his parents' cars were missing. "Yes perfect! We'll get to be alone tonight." She smiled to herself, it was all going to be perfect.

As she climbed up the stone steps, she reached for the handle on the large, wooden door. She continued to step in, not forgetting to carefully close the large door behind her. Kagome peeked through the foyer, making sure Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru was also out, he usually hung out in the foyer reading a book and often greeted her first whenever she came over.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the house seemed empty, making her way up the grand stairs, she couldn't help but glance at the beautiful landscape paintings upon the beige colored walls, feeling the cool touch of the white and black marble, railing. "This is place is just so breathtaking." she admired. Finally reaching the top of the stairs Kagome slowly eased her way down the large hall, she was thankful Inuyasha's room was just straight ahead, this place was just so easy to get lost in! Her heart was beating so loud, anyone could hear it miles away. Finally this was it, approaching close to Inuyasha's room she heard something strange..it sounded like someone in pain? No that wasn't it..it was like someone groaning "I hope inuyasha is okay! I'll just go in there.." Kagome slowly pushed the door open as quiet as can be. For all she knew he could be talking in his sleep again.

Then she stopped. Everything just stopped. Why did it feel like someone was squeezing her heart? Why couldn't she breathe? What she saw in front of her would haunt her dreams forever. She wanted to scream, She needed to scream. "In..Inuyasha?.." Her body wasn't listening to what her mind was telling it. She wanted to run away so much, but she felt so numb to even move so much as her hand.

She caught an eyeful of Inuyasha's backside her eyes widened, He was fucking her twin sister very well it seemed. Kikyo was naked, on her hands and knees and had an expression of pleasure, her cheeks were flushed as Inuyasha thrusted his cock in her ass. Her long, onyx locks were spilled over her back and Kagome would never forget her hisses of ecstasy. She tried to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks and dare say, down to her core. Inuyasha's face twisted in pleasure, almost a growl, it was so erotic. Kagome knew should've been appalled and the sight of her seemingly perfect boyfriend and her so called beloved sister fucking each other's brains out should have been enough to run and go as far away as she can. She couldn't pull her eyes away from the scene.

Kikyo's orgasm shook over her at the same time Inuyasha thrusted inside of her one more time, filling his cum inside her. She opened her eyes hazily, looking up at her lover who managed a small smile in between his panting. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "We should clean up baby, I got a text from Kagome, I should get home before she gets off from practice" Kikyo sighed upon breaking the kiss.

Inuyasha nodded with a chuckle before pulling himself out of her tight ass, and they both moaned. "I'm going to go get my stuff out of the bathroom, be back love." Kikyo finally moves her elegant body, as she gets up Inuyasha watches his girl put one of his old t-shirts on. She was so fucking hot, she teased him without even trying, her hard nipples were poking through the tin material, she looked like she'd just been fucked real good.

No stranger to seduction, she sauntered towards the luxurious bathroom where a marble hot tub was awaiting her, it always soothed her after a hard fuck. Before she reached the bathroom, her ass swaying back and forth, she slowly leaned forward against the doorway and poked her round, plump ass out. "You like what you see, baby?" She wanted to make sure her man got a final look before she left for her bath.

"God, she's so fucking hot.." Sure he felt guilty for fucking his girlfriend's sister, him and Kagome were made for each other.. but he was a man, and he still had desires.

Inuyasha watched Kikyo's retreated figure, he couldn't help but contemplate his relationship with Kagome. Maybe he and Kikyo should get together officially but that would change everything.."What the fuck am I gonna do? Did the sex even mean anything?" He tried to look for some logic, some reasoning as to why they started fucking behind her back in the first place, but nothing came up.

His sensitive hearing picked up on a small cry, and as he looked up with a concerned expression he knew he fucked up big time.

 _A bitter thought,_

 _I had it all…_

Kagome slowly looked up and into those golden eyes she had once loved. Her heart was completely broken and her delicate face was soaked with tears. Her stormy eyes begged for a reason, an explanation for his betrayal.

"Why, InuYasha?" Kagome's voice was now a hard and distant.

But I had just let it go..

The hanyou sighed deeply, what could he say to make it better? Sorry, my dick accidentally slipped inside your sister's pussy? I mean how much did she even see? He winced at his own thoughts. "Fuck Kagome..What is there to say? Me and your sister we just I don't know clicked..and me and you have been going our separate ways for awhile now.."

 _Hold your silence,_

 _It's so violent since you're gone..._

She ran a hand through her raven locks in anger. "I fucking trusted you Inuyasha! And this is how you fucking repay me? I..I just can't anymore with you Inuyasha, I could forgive so much, but this? My own fucking sister, who I know is hiding in your fucking bathroom." She scoffed her sister didn't even have the balls to face what she's done, figures, she was always a bitch. Reaching towards her finger, she roughly yanked off the little plastic, ring he had given her.

"Here, you can have this back." She threw the small object on his bed. "It means nothing to me anymore." she said coldly.

With one finger Inuyasha swooped it up and stared down at the ring he had given her during their 2nd year of Junior High, back then they were just kids and it was so easy. The hanyou shook with hurt. "Kagome..." He whispered. "It wasn't supposed to go this far. Kami, I'm so s-sorry." InuYasha reached out and tried to grab her wrist. "Kagome..." In that moment, everything hit her full force. The lies, the betrayal, all that time wasted. "Don't you fucking touch me!" She screamed as she snatched her wrist away, hauling off she slapped him across the face, the force of blow turning his head completely and the pain was instant.

Without a glance Kagome turned away and fled the room, away from this house, away from this life, away from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking slowly through the lonely streets of the city, she could see the park coming into view. Her soft cheeks were stained with tears. What was she gonna do? She settled for an empty bench near the pond, she grimaced. It was wet from the rain earlier, "Just my fucking luck.." As if today couldn't get any worse. The image of him and her flooded her mind, Kagome cried even harder, pounding her fist to get the image out. "Why does it hurt so much? Kami, please make the pain go away.." She looked up at the night sky, her tears freely falling. God had to be listening right? It was just so painful, she'd never known what it felt like to have her heart broken. Kagome pounded her fists even harder, trying to get that heartbreak out of her head.

 _All my thoughts are with you forever_

She didn't bother stopping the tears that fell freely, she would embrace them, and at that moment she felt something die in her.

 _Until the day we'll be back together_

She decided to get it all out now, she placed her hands on her head and grabbed a handful of hair in each palm, she pulled as hard as she could, she needed to get the pain out. Kagome pulled her hair until it felt like they were all ripped out, She cried no more. Her tears had dried up. She was numb. She felt nothing. She stared blankly down at the cold cement, and made herself a silent vow.

She would leave this place that was supposed to be her home and she wasn't looking back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gah let me know what you guys think! This story has a big plot, im so excited to continue it. As everything goes on I will get into more depth of the backstory and etc..I know this chapter was kind of short, but I just wanted to do a small intro to the beginning. Longer chapters are coming!

The song I used is called Bittersweet by Within Temptation.


	2. Kagome

Author's note: HEY GUYSSS im back :DDD So, i've put more time into this chapter and it's going into more detail and so forth. I hope you guys enjoy and leave a review if you like! The more reviews I have the more I feel motivated to update!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter Two: Monday's are bullshit.

 _Oh sweet misery please take me._

Gaining my consciousness back, I felt my body stir.

I had no other explanation for the hammer beating inside my fucking head. My eyes were still shut as I my palm made contact with my forehead then made its way down to cover my clear gray, eyes. For a minute I was confused, then quickly realized what was impaling my vision. _"The sun is just too fucking bright_ today."I mumbled to myself, I kept my palm as shield to my eyes while battling the radiating heat from the window, I finally gained the strength to sit up.

I groaned reminding myself that maybe Bicardi shots _weren't_ such a good idea last night. My memory was kind of a blur, but I mean I was slowly piecing back together the events. I peered over to my right and saw a figure in the shape of a man. Yeah...it was all coming together more clearly.

I took a minute to admire his _somewhat_ familiar face, in that time the rest of my fragmented memory decided to rejoin me. His name was Bankotsu Tanaka, he was a big time player in the music industry. CEO of Shield Records Inc, one of the top record labels in the U.S. We met last night at the Marquee Club, inside The Cosmopolitan Hotel. He had flew into town to scout out some new talent but my manager managed to snag a minute of his time for me. I recalled our conversation, he talked mostly about himself. Big surprise there right? He bragged about his recent cover on Forbes Magazine, how it stressed him out that he had to workout six times a week, I mentally rolled my eyes. I've heard it all before with these kinds of guys. Sure he had been a good fuck and the gift of the finest Colombian cocaine he had _graciously_ bestowed upon me was an added bonus but Sango decided it would've been a good idea to network with someone that had such a strong influence in the music industry.

I reluctantly agreed with her.

Sango's instincts were usually right, _hell thats why I fucking hired her._ I met Sango in 2020 a year after my first album was released, I was on my way to success but it had been rough. I had some issues with my _previous employer._ You could say we had "creative differences". That's when Sango reached me personally and offered to manage me, she wanted to take my image and music to the next level. I had already known of the other talented artists she had made careers for and at that time my falling out with Miasma Records had been plastered all over the tabloids. My career had almost been destroyed because of _him._

Pushing my thoughts away, I peered over to my right. I got a good look at Bankotsu's chiseled jaw line, his cheek was buried in his pillow. He had those sexy, pouty lips that was put to _much_ use last night. His hair was draped over his back reaching his very toned ass might I add. His bright, cobalt eyes was what really attracted me to him and well, maybe his _big_ cock too.

Remembering my initial task I leaned over carefully towards the end table that was currently occupied with the various party favors. I inched forward and bent down concentrating on the small glass piece that pushed the white, powdery substance in a straight line. I felt satisfied with my handy work and snorted my dose, I instantly felt that familiar burning sensation up my nostril that will soon spread into the rest of my body releasing it's euphoria. I scooped up a little bit with my middle finger and rubbed it in between my gums, you know just to make sure. Bankotsu was right, this blend was fucking _good._

I barely remembered my initial task, and despite my head rush I grabbed my cellphone off the end table and saw the list of notifications bombarding my lock screen. I read the various messages and cyber threats Sango dished out.

Eh, I'll call her after I sneak out.

I carefully planned my escape, and decided it was probably best to just crawl to the bathroom. My balance was just gone, _oh god at least let me make it to the floor._ I tried so gently to maneuver my body onto the plush rug that was beneath me. Finally, I was successfully on my hands and knees, and just to be safe I peered behind me. The last thing I need is to wake up Bankotsu, I just wasn't very good with the morning after awkwardness. The bastard was snoring pretty loud, I just scoffed. _Why are men so barbaric?_

After a few minutes of battling my body's resistance, I crawled over to my destination. I used to doorway entrance to his bathroom as support, and in trying to lift my body I did my best to ignore my current state of fuzziness. My black dress was abandoned on the stone counter top, at least Bankotsu had amazing taste in location, the bathroom was gorgeous. It was donned with modern black counter tops with his or hers sinks, a large mirror and on top laid bright vanity lights that lit up the whole room. Across from the sinks was a beige colored hot tub, it was made of stone and fitted for two people. In the corner you couldn't miss the large walk in shower that was covered with a modern glass door and inside was covered with luxurious, modern tiles.

I pulled the garment over my head annoyed with how much my large breasts jiggled during the process.

I cursed at the lack of control I had over my body. Once I got my dress on I took the chance to study my current appearance, as I surveyed my reflection I noticed my eyeliner was semi smeared and eyes looked more bloodshot than clear gray, my midnight black locks were tousled, _ugh,_ that was going to be tamed in a minute. I peeked down at my phone again and looked at the time. _Fuck, I need to get out of here before Sango has my ass._ I thought to myself.

I grabbed my make up bag off the counter and applied some concealer to cover the puffiness underneath my eyes, re applied my eyeliner and decided to be extra and add a cat eye wing, it was simple and complimented my eyes perfectly. I winced as I tried to brush out my wavy, thick hair, breaking through my tangles finally. So last night we got a little kinky and there was major hair pulling going down, what can I say? I loved it rough.

Adjusting my black leather dress one more time, I was satisfied with my completed look. The dress was pleated, hugging my waist and complemented my hour glass figure, it has a silver zipper that starts from the bottom and ends right in front of my cleavage. I bit my lip, checking myself out one more time, and on a last minute decision, I hiked down my dress to lay closer to my knees.

I had forgotten to wear panties last night, woops.

I applied some clear gloss to my pink, pouty lips, and before throwing my stilettos on, I popped an altoid in my mouth. I mean don't me wrong I love oral sex, but I am not leaving with the taste of cum in my mouth. I grimaced at the thought.

Tiptoeing out of the bathroom, I emerged back into Bankotsu's room, he was still sleeping, _thank god._

With a sigh of relief, I made my way into the hotel hallway closing his room door behind me. I jetted to the elevator quickly pressing the lobby button as my destination.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Sango's number mentall preparing for the bitch fit I was going to get.

I heard a pickup. "um, hey Sango.."

"DON'T HEY SANGO ME, KAGOME! I'VE BEEN TEXTING AND CALLING YOU SINCE LAST NIGHT!" She boomed through the small speaker, sometimes she was fucking scary.

I winced, feeling her fustration.

"Kagome, you're an hour and a half late for your studio session, and time is money so get your ass down here!" she demanded.

Shit. I forgot about my session, I figured I could redeem myself and deliver some good news.

"Look Sango, im really sorry but I did hit it off with Bankotsu last night, he's accepted your proposal and he has agreed to produce my new album. He promised he'd have his PR team email you the details later this week." I said, trying to ease her mood.

I heard her take a deep sigh through the phone.

"Fine, I'll let this one slide, but you are not completely off the hook! As your manager im fucking pissed off. But as your best friend, I want the dirty details of last night. You left so quickly after drinks I didn't get the chance to let you know about your arrangements this morning. I have your limo waiting outside for you."

I sighed inwardly, I knew I wasn't the easiest client to have, I was so lucky to have a manager and friend like Sango. She has dealt with so much of my bullshit and I don't know how i'd ever thank her.

I felt like a bad friend.

"I'll make it up to you Sango, I swear. Look you can have a raise, effective immediately! Please just don't stay mad at me" I playfully begged over the phone.

"Don't try to think you can bribe me with me money!...but i'll take it, but you still owe me. I worry about you Kagome, you're my best friend and I love you honey bunz. Oh! By the way before I forget, me and Miroku want to have an impromptu meeting when you get here, there's some upcomming events we think you should attend." Sango remembered to mention that last detail.

I rolled my eyes at her manager talk, "alright girl, im on my way now, love you Sango. Thanks for having my back." Kagome meant every word.

"Yeah, Yeah just get your ass down here, we've got songs to record, oh I also got a change of clothes for you, I figured you'd be arriving _indecent."_ She teased.

I laughed, this is why I loved her, she was on top of everything.

"Thanks Sango, see ya in a bit" I answered back.

"Bye chikaaaaa!" She sung before hanging up.

Finally noticing the elevator had landed, I walked through the lobby ignoring all the mindless gambling and drinking at 10 am, that was Las Vegas for you.

When I came into view of the valet, an older man smiled gently at me, he already knew who I was.

"Good morning, Miss Higurashi. Miss Taiya arranged for your limo to pick you up, did you have any other belongings for us to retrieve for you? He asked politely.

I flashed him a hollywood smile, showing off my pearly whites. "No thank you, I just have my purse with me." He opened the limo door for me, then stepping off to make way for my entrance.

"Very well miss, enjoy the rest of your day." He bid me farewell before closing the door.

Getting comfortable in my leather seat, I couldn't help but stare at the city through window. I watched us take off, and I took notice of the annoying tourists taking pictures of the strip, the various couples holding hands, I saw some children with their families. I felt a small pang, these people were actually happy with their small, boring lives.

My thoughts were interupted by the loud beeps of the horns. I turned my attention to the traffic ahead, Why was the strip backed up in the morning?

I groaned. _"Mondays suck."_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The violins were swaying in the background, you could hear the subtle harp dancing softly around the masculine guitars. Kagome had her eyes closed nodding her head with the music, and when the drums kicked up her cue, going into the chorus she put all her concentration in her voice.

 _Carried away by thee truculence of my world,  
I got lost in the search for enlightenment.._

 _The blue rain, covered my roots.._

 _And I forgot where I..came from.._

As the rest of the music slowly died down, the sound of Sango's voice brought her back to reality.

"WHOO! Thats my girl!" Sango cheered from other side of the glass.

They had been recording for 8 hours now, and she was exhausted to say the least, its not that she minded, she was also a perfectionist. Every note needed to be on point.

"I don't know Sango..something felt off, lets do another take." Kagome hesitated. It's been a couple of years since she's produced a new album and she was feeling the pressure. Her fan base was something so important to her, she didn't want to let them down again, after the success of her second album something inside her spun out of control, so she turned to cocaine to take the edge of the pressure. Its not like she was an addict, it was purely recreational, just something she did every now and then..

"Look Kagome, we've gone over the chorus four times already, you sound amazing! I promise you, im not gonna let you sell yourself short." She stared at back Kagome, her brows were furrowed and that was usually a sign she was being serious.

Giving in, she took off her headphones and decided to take a little break.

"Im just really scared, San. I just don't wanna fuck up again." For a split moment, the thought made Kagome feel powerless. Chaos and misery had been her kypronite and she was a walking, ticking, time bomb.

Her last break down wasn't pretty, all the booze, the celebrity parties, and fucking whatever rockstar she made friends with that night could've been the end. It didn't help that the whole world was watching her every move. The night of her last album release Kagome had decided to throw a high profile bash at her villa in Los Angeles, well things went south pretty quickly. The night ended with Sango frantically trying to keep the crazy party animals in control, as she pushed through the crowd of people in search for Kagome, she ran upstairs to her bedroom only to find her face down on her large, king size bed. They were two guys groping her various body parts, and rubbing her barely covered ass, she was stripped down to nothing but a black lacy, thong. What really disgusted Sango is the fact that they were snorting cocaine down her back. Sango grew up in a military home so she had no problem chasing fuckers away, but that was not necessary she scrammed them away with the threats that the police were on their way to get the party crashers out and confiscate all the drugs on the property.

Kagome's memory was kind of fuzzy of that night, the last thing she remembered was Sango rubbing cold water on her face, and she didn't even know why, she did however remember Sango threatening to drop her from management and their friendship if she didn't get her ass into rehab.

" _Im never going back to that fucking place."_ She thought bitterly. Rehab was a joke, they wanted to get inside your head and control you with medications that took away your reason for living, it left you in a state of void that made no sense. For awhile she was so resentful at Sango for leaving her in that awful place. In the beginning when Sango would visit her, Kagome refused to even be in the same room, it wasn't her fault someone crashed and brought the drugs to her place, but they still punished her for it. She did NOT have a problem, it was all just harmless fun. Here she was today still in perfect physical shape and healthy, so why was everyone so serious about it?

Her thoughts were interupted by Sango's voice. "Im never gonna let that happen to you EVER again, do you hear me? I partly blame myself for not seeing how deep you fell and how late I was to pick you up. " Kagome recognized the painful expression she wore, it had a hint of guilt and of shame.

She stared at the floor lost in her thoughts once more. Why did she always leave her best friend to clean up her fuck ups? It wasn't fair, Sango had put so much of her life on hold to babysit her, she was supposed to be building her home for the child her and Miroku should've had by now.

"Im so sorry Sango, I really don't know how many times i've said it to you, I swear im not gonna let you down this time." She promised, also leaving herself with a silent vow.

Sango's face soften, a small smile creeping up her lips. "You're so talented Kagome, I don't you even think you realize it, i've read so many of your fan letters while you were out in rehab, you don't know how many lives you have saved with your music. You have a gift, don't fall into that darkness _tap_ into it, _harness_ it. Channel it through your music."

Sango was right, her music was the only thing she had left. Was the music _really_ enough to save what was left of her humanity?

Ending her silent debate with herself, she took a small breath and decided to leave that argument for another day.

She smiled back at Sango, hoping to restore her reassurance. "Yeah, yeah I fucking get it, im soooo _amazing"_ Kagome let out a small chuckle as a soft pillow made impact with her face.

"HEY! I was trying to be sincere and shit!" Sango huffed playfully, leave it to Kagome to steer a serious moment with jokes and sarcasm. "Anyway let's get down to business, Miroku's at my office discussing the details of your attendance and possible performance at the Billboard music awards in Japan, I think it'd be awesome. You've been invited so many times and I know you're going to say no but this is _Japan,_ don't you wanna surprise your fans in Tokyo? Sixty seven percent of your fan base are from Japan." Sango persuaded, studying Kagome's reaction she already knew what answer was coming out of her mouth.

" _Fuck,_ no."

Distracted for a moment she brushed the small balls of lint off her silk Armani suit, then shortly collecting her thoughts. "Kagome, you need to get over whatever issues you have with your family, I know that's what this is really about. Maybe you should put your big girl panties and _call_ your MOTHER and tell her you're booking a flight next week to Tokyo."

Kagome grimaced, the idea of going back _there_ repulsed her. There was absolutely nothing left for her in Tokyo. She spoke to her brother and mom maybe three? Four times a year? They always sent her invites to the family Christmas parties and what not but she never showed up and a small part of her knew that her mother was dissapointed at every year she didn't visit.

Sango continued on as she sat there silent. "Okay fine, I won't bug you about it anymore _for now_ , but please consider this Kagome, not just for the amazing career opportunity, but for your own peace of mind. Hell it wouldn't kill you to see your family for once, well i'm gonna head home, Miroku's probably waiting for me. I have your limo driver on call to pick you up whenever you leave the studio. " Finally giving up her pitch, Sango got up and gave Kagome a small piece of comfort with a squeeze on her shoulder before heading out the studio and leaving Kagome alone with her thoughts.

 _Oh Sango, you just have no idea._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Oh fuck."

The sound of skin slapping against each other was all you could hear until the moans echoed through the large master bedroom.

Sure she liked it rough but he was holding onto her like she was going dissapear. She tried to make an effort to put away bad habits but after all the serious chit chat with Sango earlier she needed to forget, so she kept a couple guys on call for those _lonely_ nights, but what was this guy's name again? Kale? Kain? Kevin?

She was having trouble concentrating.

Kagome cried out as she felt him pick up the pace, her fingers dug into the soft carpet beneath her. Mr. No name smirked, slamming into her with the speed of a full youkai. He used his hands to spread her thighs apart, as he fucked her, watching his massive erection dissapear inside her dripping cunt .

"So...hard..." She mumbled incoherently, she couldn't stop squirming underneath him, her large breasts bouncing rapidly with from the harsh movements, she cried when she felt him thrust into her harder than before, her back was arched and she screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as she felt his claws against her skin. Sweat poured down his muscular body falling onto her back, rolling his hips in vigor he held onto her hair tight as he fucked her tight cunt, and he'd bend over every few minutes to nip at her neck or play with her hard nipples.

"What's my fucking name, bitch?!" Mr. No name grunted, then he spread her legs wider. Her cries were becoming more loud and frenzied "You're gonna make me cum, Baby." He growled, ignoring the fact that she couldn't remember his name. He continued to slam into her, triggering her own release, then she threw head back, her eyes rolling into the back of her head she felt her core tightening around him, her sweet juices covering his massive cock, she could feel Mr. No name's own orgasm explode inside her already soaked cunt, she collapsed beneath him. Panting hard, Mr. No name pulled his now flaccid cock out of her then rolled over and collapsed beside her.

"That was.."

She internally groaned, time to kick the distraction out now, he had served his purpose.

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, she corresponded with a fake smile.

"It was great, Kevin"

"That's Kouga.."

"Oh yeah...hehe sorry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The city shone through the distance, my penthouse sat up at the highest altitude and you could see Las Vegas light up so perfectly, it was stunning.

So why did my home feel so foreign?

After I kicked Kevin, or whatever the fuck his name was, out I though I would feel some sort of relief, or be freed from my stress just a tiny bit, I wasn't asking for much.

Toying with the piece of paper in my hand, its hard to ignore the racing thoughts.

It was the newest issue of Medical Latest.

Various companies and magazines often sent me PR packages with random products to try out and what not. My breath hitched, I saw on the cover was the most gorgeous man I'd ever known in my young life. "INUYASHA TASHIO: SURGEON OF THE YEAR" was stated in red bold letters, and he was wearing a traditional white lab coat, underneath was his green scrubs that hugged his broad shoulders very snug. His long thick silver hair was pulled into a neat side braid, and you could see two canine fangs peeking out from his big smile, it was so goofy, but damn he looked good.

And I couldn't help myself, I read the article, I should've been smart but like a dumb ass, I let the curiosity kill me.

The article was written by Ayame Niigata, she was a young well known journalist who specialized in literary portraits.

 _"Inuyasha Tashio was 28 years old now. He studied medicine in Tokyo right after high school, and upon graduating top of his class in Medical School he had a promising future ahead of him. His success rates in procedures specializing in oncology related cases make him the most intriguing doctor for sure of our generation. I was most excited to been invited to spend time with him and his fiance' in their new home together. They reside in Tokyo, Japan, his fiance' Kikyo Higurashi works as the fashion director for Ralph Lauren In Tokyo. I recognized her right away, she'd been featured on the cover of many well known magazines. I sat in front of the happy couple in their lavish garden as they told me about their lovely winter wedding they had planned. The young bride to be was beaming, and the way they smiled at each other just made me forget the true focus of my article. I had originally sought out to make a profile on Mr. Tashio himself, but it was obvious his lovely fiance' played a big role in his success."_

I snapped the magazine shut and threw it in the garbage. I tried my hardest to blink back the tears falling freely. I just couldn't finish it because there it was, my past sitting in my garbage can. I thought I had left that part of my life behind me, I even moved across oceans to be away from it, I walked over and picked up the glass sitting on my coffee table and downed the rest my cognac.

I was stressed.

I felt a small sense of comfort as I remembered I still had one line left tempting me from my bedroom. I kicked out Mr. no name so quickly we didn't get a chance to use our "party favor" I didn't need anymore convincing, I poured myself one last glass of cognac and I let my temptation cloud my judgment for the rest of the night.

...How did everything get so fucked up?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There it is guys! so im gonna not gonna update for a couple of days, the next chapter I really want to spend more time with it and start making these chapters longer. The song that was performed is Pearls of Light by Within temptation.


	3. Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha

Author's note: Just an FYI, I cannot stress enough that this IS an Inuyasha/Kagome pairing, this story will lead to that but keep in mind that i'm not just gonna throw them together right away that would make this story very short lol and would make no sense.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Somber days.

They're could not have been a more perfect day to be lounging by the poolside. Outside appeared to be windless, warm, and not even the blue sky could veil the beautiful rays of light shining through the large casement window in Sango's office.

Yet here she was, stuck at her desk all day.

Sango couldn't explain how many times she had been so close to throwing her phone out the goddamn window, the tabloids have been blowing up her telephone after all this time. Popular magazines like People, Us weekly, Star, Etc. still had the nerve to bug her for a statement regarding Kagome's split with Miasma Records. Sango's mood sulked, nestling her face between the palms of her hands, and her french manicured tips massaging through her long, chestnut strands, oh the silence was so sweet.

Her moment of easiness was cut off when her phone started playing 'Welcome to the Jungle' by Guns n' Roses, she saw her husband's name light up and silenced the ringer.

"Hey babe, sorry I didn't call you back earlier I've been fighting with Diane from People magazine, that nosy little bitch has been hounding for any information she can get on Kagome's case. She paused for a minute, deciding to catch her breath before continuing. "You know..it's just shit like this that make me ponder the idea of quitting my job and living under a rock."

Now that was an idea.

"My love, you are way too beautiful to be hiding your life away under a rock, plus you'll miss your heated bathroom floors." Miroku teased.

Damn, he got her there.

Sango continued to listen as she heard her husband's voice again.

"Sweetheart there was something I did want your advice on, I emailed you some documents that Rin sent me this morning. Naraku's lawyer is requesting an official print out from Kagome's bank listing all of her revenue and whatever large purchases she made during her time at Miasma." He spoke not bothering to hide his uneasiness.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me? That asshole is going after her assets now?" her mood grew gloomier by the minute, today just couldn't get any worse.

"In sorry my love, I didn't mean to make your day anymore stressful, but we should talk to Kagome about this tonight, Rin's been trying to get this case settled before her engagement party."

The weight of the world was on her shoulders once again, Kagome was not gonna like this, she was already weary enough as it is. In all the time Sango has known her, Kagome had never been the person to open up so easily there was parts of the story she always left out when they talked about anything regarding her past before they had met. Still, Sango wasn't stupid she had put two and two together, Naraku and Kagome's relationship was obviously more than "professional" he had to been holding something over Kagome for her to wait this long to finally bring him to court over their broken contract, but whatever that fucker had up his sleeve she would do everything in her power to protect Kagome, they were like _sisters_ and she wasn't going to let him have the chance to hurt her again.

Sango hesitated before finding her voice again. "Miroku, Kagome doesn't wanna deal with this and I don't want to put her in an even more vulnerable state where she slips back into bad behaviors...I just don't wanna see her relapse again after all the progress she's made"

"Sango, I understand Kagome entrusted us to take care of her affairs and the last thing I wanna do is cause her more anxiety but you have to convince her to at least give Rin a call, it's kind of silly if she won't sit down with her own lawyer. She's my friend too but just because she has fame and money does not give her a right of passage to act like a spoiled child, and we have to stop treating her as such. You're working overtime just to keep _her_ life afloat and I've barely seen you these past couple of weeks, it would be nice to have a normal dinner with my wife again." Miroku tried his best to be understanding of Kagome's situation but at the same time Sango had to draw the line between work life and personal and with the past few weekends they spent going out clubbing with Kagome he started to notice some familiar behaviors resurface but of course until he was sure, he wasn't going to bother Sango with such matters and there was no use breaking her heart all over again if he didn't have proof.

But there it was, the naked truth Sango had been avoiding, she knew he had a point but it was so difficult to stand on the sidelines and watch someone you loved destroy themselves.

"I know baby and im sorry I haven't been home more, look let's get dressed, eat a nice dinner and talk everything out over a nice glass of wine, I could use it after the day I've had. I'll call Kagome and tell her to have lunch with me and Rin tomorrow." Sango said, she was going to take Miroku's advice and hope a nudge here and there would put Kagome on the right track.

"That sounds wonderful my love." Miroku answered back but then his voice got low. "Oh and Sango..,don't bother wearing anything underneath."

Sango's face reddened, "Miroku! Seriously do you _always_ have to be a lech?"

"Sango my sweet, I'll never give up winning your affections even in marriage, I love you, I'll see you at home, oh and if I get you drunk enough tonight, will you bear my children?"

the line went dead.

Miroku sighed to himself and frowned " _guess that's a no.."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The next afternoon~_

 _Thud,_ "Motherfucker" she winced making contact with the roof's hard surface inside the moving vehicle, she rubbed the small, sore bump that had colonized its way on her hairline.

She was late. Sango called her in the middle of recording and decided she needed to have lunch with her and Rin at the Bellagio. What was the point of hiring people to do everything for her? Okay maybe she was being a little cranky but she still had seven more songs that weren't complete and time was not on her side not to mention she was out of coke and the xanax she was prescribed did not have the same effect as she'd remember so she had to drop by one of her back up contacts to pick up some emergency dope. Struggling to get her legs to stay up, she waited till her limo stopped at a red light and gracefully slipped her thong upwards feeling the small fabric travel upwards against her smooth and sun kissed legs. _Success!_ She thought, doing a small victory dance in her mind. Kagome reached into her _very_ fine, shiny black Chanel purse pulling out a small compact mirror, she grabbed her favorite Tom Ford clear gloss, and applied a small amount on her saccharine pout lips, her ebony locks had been blown out to perfection with her flown curls falling gracefully past her shoulders finally reaching their destination to her lower waist, her long lashes were up at attention but not enough to hide the focus from her piercing green eyes being framed with a fierce cat eye wing that sat on top of natural eye shadow, and she was dolled up in a black velvety soft slip dress, it stopped 3 inches above the knees caressing her smooth thighs and the thin spaghetti straps parted ways backwards leaving her with an open back side and as a small touch she had her diamond studs inside both her small lobes and a tiny bar crossing through her industrial piercing.

Kagome could feel the warm climate beating through the windows, the small beads of sweat were slipping down swell of her chest, she was content with her decision to skip out on a bra the triangle bodice emphasized her natural, large perky breasts, and with this heat the extra layering would've be a nuisance. Noticing they had arrived at their destination she quickly laced up her black velvet, thigh high heeled boots, gaining her composure she flashed a sweet smile at the doorman.

Grabbing his hand and thank him as he assisted her out of the car, she said her pleasantries and walked through the luxurious Italian inspired hotel, passing through the lobby she never got over how gorgeous the botanical garden stood, surrounded by colorful trees and a various flowers existing in harmony with the dim but colorful lighting, after passing up all the various fancy designer shops she was relieved that she didn't have to hear the loud click in her heels anymore and was greeted by her hostess.

"Hello miss Higurashi, Miss Taiya and Miss Oshiro had already informed us if your arrival, please if you will i'll show you where we have them seated. She smiled graciously.

"No thank you, that won't be necessary I see them now but I appreciate it." Kagome said, sliding her way gracefully to where Sango was waving her down at, reaching the table she kissed Sango hello on the cheek and moved over to bend down and give Rin a small hug. Rin Oshiro was probably the cutest thing she'd ever seen, her face was soft and heart shaped with small freckles that danced their way from her button nose down to the apples of her cheeks, her straight brunette locks were thrown up in a high ponytail and she was wearing a gorgeous strapless yellow, floor length sundress that complimented her small and dainty figure. Moving down to sit in her seat she noticed Sango was rocking a black formal blazer with a plunging neckline, it showed off some cleavage but it was very classy and she matched it with fitted black slacks and Louis Vuitton peep toe pumps.

Her bitches were looking good today!

Rin clapped her hands together obviously not able to contain her excitement. "Guys! Im getting married!" she exclaimed, pulling out her small hand and laying on her ring finger was a sparkly three karat pear shaped diamond nestled in a silver band.

"Awwwww! Rin thats amazing! Are you finally gonna tell us who mystery guy is?" Sango gushed ogling at the beautiful piece of jewelry, she noticed Kagome was kind of silent and nudged at her " _Kags don't be an ass, say congratulations!"_ She whispered in her ear quickly before Rin turned her attention back on them.

That was her cue, Kagome threw on her best impression of a happy friend. "Congrats Rin, you're so lucky." It was a lie, Rin was fooling herself. Happiness, love, joy...they weren't real. Not like she was an expert on happiness, but she could clearly see through the bullshit that mainstream society was trying to sell them. She laughed inside bitterly. The closest she'd ever felt to joy was the rippling effect of the heroin delivering her current state of nirvana. Yeah, she didn't need love. Trying to steer her focus back on the tedious chit chat of wedding details she almost missed Rin's question.

Kagome blinked before asking again, "Im sorry..what did you say Rin?

Rin giggled, "Silly! Are you day dreaming over there? I asked if you would be available to attend my engagement party tomorrow night, Sesshy's flying into town with his family, ooh I can't wait for you guys to meet them! Sango just said she's coming with Miroku!"

Kagome shot a glare at Sango, great her participation meant she actually had to attend now, oh joy.

"Wait..Sesshy? Not to be rude but what kind of name is that Rin?" Kagome asked letting out a small condescending chuckle letting her hand play with the piece of hair that had fallen over shoulder obviously gaining the attention of the handsome gentleman at the bar.

"Yeah I was gonna ask you Rin, what's this guy about? You've never really said too much about him." Sango chimed in, she was genuinely curious about the new man is her friend's life and wanted to make sure she could stamp her approval on him.

"Well..we wanted to keep our relationship on the low so we could keep it private and out of the media, dealing with Kagome's legal case i've had a lot of unwanted attention, which puts a thought back in my head!" Rin turned her full attention to Kagome before continuing "Kaggie, when I told Sesshy about your case he said already knew you personally!"

Wait what? Apparent confusion fell on Kagome's expression. "Rin, I've never heard of him,I don't know anyone named Sesshy." she stated furrowing her brows, she took a sip of her Pinot noir, she was almost ready to puke but after awhile her body got better at controlling sickness from drugs, she just needed to get through lunch before they noticed.

Sango was also interested in this piece of news, leaning in closer to listen better when Rin spoke up. "Oh..well Sesshy's just his nickname silly goose! His real name is Sesshomaru Tashio, you've heard of the Tashio family! They're huge real state tycoons, well except Sesshy's little brother, Inuyasha, he's the only one that decided to do something different, I think he's a doctor now hmm.." She tapped her chin while deep in thought.

Kagome paled. Tashio brothers? Did Rin just mention not just Sesshomaru but Inuyasha too? As in the family they'd be seeing tomorrow night?..which meant her bitch sister was also in town.

Oh yeah, she was fucked.

She was about to open her mouth, when Sango interjected.

"Kagome! Why didn't you tell me you knew him? I would've gladly bought a house from his sexy ass! He's so yummy, and his cover on Forbes was hot." Sango teased, joining in a giggling fit with Rin.

Rin looked up with stars in her eyes. "I know, he's just so beautiful, ugh I can't wait for him to meet you guys! But anyway I think im gonna head out, I have to meet the wedding planner at my place, Oh Kaggie! I spoke to Naraku's lawyer and they've agreed to a cash settlement _finally_ , he's gonna fax me some papers and what not, I'll text you the details later, so that's it, bye my lovelies don't be late tomorrooowww" She sung, grabbing her purse and giving Kagome and Sango a good bye kiss on the cheek.

Sango stood up and grabbed her belongings as well, throwing the waiter a hundred dollar tip on the table. "Alright honey bunz I am off to meet with David to go over the songs you recorded today and we'll start fresh tomorrow morning, love you kags text me later girl." She bent down to hug Kagome goodbye.

"Bye bitch!" She winked waving her off.

Kagome chugged the rest of her wine and glanced around the restaurant noticing the man at the bar was still sitting there, he had what appeared to be vodka in his hand and locked eyes with her, Kagome smirked, she played this game all the time.

Slowly getting up but her eyes never leaving him, she walked over to where the ladies room door resided, before she closed it behind her she saw him slowly follow in her direction.

 _Hook, line, and sinker._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

" _Oh, god"_

"You can call me Suikotsu, babe." He mumbled, his face was buried in her inner thighs, trailing his wet tongue along her pink jewel, causing her moans to increase, he lips gave their attention to her sensitive nub, nipping and hot flicks with his tongue till he felt her legs quiver, " _Aah_!"she panted feeling the pressure of his thumb against her clit, her pussy glistened, covered in her juices, her back was arched she palmed her large breasts pinching her erect nipples, and her eyes were shut tight, her stomach was twisting in knots as she rocked against his talented mouth.

Upon sensing her nearing release, and with much restraint he pulled himself away and lifted her up he felt her legs wrap around his waist and she was now pressed against the stall. "I don't want you to cum like that." he whispered. She felt his hot breath against her neck, his lips traveling from her collarbone and making his stop to her left breast playing with her hardened peak, she moaned louder feeling his tongue dance circles around her nipple, he sucked on it for a little bit before getting bored and she watch him tear off her tiny thong off.

"I'd hold onto something if I were you."

Doing as she was told, she felt him spread her legs wider and bit her lip when she felt his engorged cock pressing against her pussy as he sought entry, she mewled writhing in need, she _needed_ to get fucked now.

"Want me to take the pain away, baby?" whispered in her ear while directing the enlarged tip inside her awaiting cunt. Kagome hissed feeling his cock fight its way inside her tight channel, "N-Need it.."she moaned with her face flipping from one side to the other, he slammed into her so hard her body scooted up the wall, her pussy clenched welcoming the hardness that filled her up, loving the way he fucked her.

" _Oh god, yes"_ She gasped, her hands was clenched against the top of the stall, her cheeks were flushed, her breasts bounced with every upward thrust, she was _close,_ lost in the feeling as his cock drove deeper and vigorously he never got over her sweet little mewls of pleasure, his orgasm blinded him as did hers, he felt her teeth latch onto his neck barely making sense of the muffled scream, his body jerked he could feel her orgasm induced spams straight through his cock, the sensation was devouring her and she had no choice but to give in, coming down from her own release, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt his seed spurting inside her, she instantly went limp, feeling his body collapse against hers, his hot breath panting against her neck.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and regaining their composure, Kagome turned to walk out of the bathroom first, but his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"H-Hey I know this is kind of sudden but could I maybe call you sometime?" He stammered a bit, it wasn't every day you ran into the Kagome Higurashi, let alone fuck her brains out in the bathroom stall.

Kagome sighed, this was the part that always annoyed her but she'd have enough practice to know how to break them down easily, rubbing her hands behind her neck she looked at him sheepishly. "Suikotsu was it? This was fun but im just not dating right now." Poor sap, he looked defeated, she took his sigh of disappointment as her cue to make her exit.

Peacefully making her way to the lobby once again, the sound of the TV broadcasting compelled her to listen as she saw a woman appear on the screen. "Hey guys! Welcome back to Star Today, this is Irini Sasaki coming at Las Vegas with the hottest news! So it's been confirmed, real estate big shot Sesshomaru Tashio and Rin Oshiro are indeed engaged! Clearly over exaggerating the new piece of information. We had our suspicions but now the world can rest in peace knowing that these two are indeed getting married! Our sources informed us that it will be a small intimate wedding, and they plan to have family and friends flying down to Sin City for the engagement party! So keep your eyes opened we might even spot another juicy couple, none other than Seshomaru's sexy younger brother, Inuyasha Tashio one of the world's most talented surgeons, who also is engaged to the beautiful Kikyo Higurashi! Stay tuned tomorrow for more news at Star Today! Im Irini saying goodnight!"

Why did everything around her stop moving? She could've sworn she was walking, she felt sick, her stomach was twisting in knots.

So it was true.

She felt dizzy all of a sudden, the memories, the truth, the lies were all crashing down at once.

She bolted out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She didn't even flinch as the glass made contact beneath her soles.

Yes it hurt but it didn't compare to the swirling emotions.

" _In this world you've tried,_

 _not leaving me alone, behind.."_

She clenched her fists and grabbed the bottle of wine sitting on her piano and once again never flinching as she watched the shards of glass disperse into tiny pieces creating a landmine that was once her living room. She screamed at the top of her lungs, her legs collapsed underneath her as she fell to the floor and her breaths were short. Failing to catch up she sobbed uncontrollably, tears falling harshly making their from her lips into her mouth, she didn't have Inuyasha anymore, he was gone, he left her. _Long ago.._

" _There's no other way_

 _I pray to the gods let him stay.."_

Staring up at the ceiling, she ignored the stinging pain, she had small cuts from the heels of her feet to the shards of glass slightly digging into her thigh, with confusion settling in, she couldn't understand why she couldn't get him out of her head, yes he had the first and only man she'd ever love, but it had been nearly nine years for her. From the drugs, and all the mindless fucking it felt like it all started with him, it wasn't supposed to end up like this..she wasn't supposed to become like _this._

" _The memories easy the pain inside.."_

She smirked at herself, amused at her own self pity, she envied her sister, and for once the tables had turned. Silent little Kikyo who always minded her business and was never late to school was actually fucking her boyfriend, well _ex_ boyfriend now, behind her back for god knows how long and now she was going to be his little trophy wife. My, My she had to give props to her twin sissy, she was more devious than she had led on throughout their childhood, but then again they were never really close to begin with. Kagome was the social butterfly, she was bubbly, and never hid her childish innocence, where as Kikyo was quiet and didn't talk much to her, she kept to herself and focused on studies like Kagome. Looking back, Kagome realized that maybe Kikyo always had the upper hand, she had her womanly figure develop freshman year, she had guys constantly turning heads and fawning over her, but an innocent eighteen year old Kagome couldn't have foreseen Kikyo's betrayal. She snorted at the memory, naivety was her least favorite flaw and in her line of work, it could've been her downfall.

" _Now I know why.."_

Her eyes were half lidded, the pain was slowly subsiding if just had lain still, feeling her the weight lift off, she slipped out of consciousness where a dreamless sleep awaited her.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Outside was pitch black and there wasn't much you could see but he could feel the vibrations of the storm clouds rolling in. Sighing to himself he looked down at his chunky, silver plated Rolex watch, _"_ _four more hours.."_ ten hours had passed since they had departed Tokyo, a huge part of him was scared shitless but a small part was confident and also happy for his brother and his soon to be sister-in-law Rin, they were the perfect match.

Sneaking a glance to his right, Sesshomaru had fallen fast asleep for most of the flight, he usually popped an ambien an hour before traveling to calm his nerves but he was pretty good at masking his anxiety. Unlike him, Inuyasha hated flying, it was one of the reasons why he built his practice in his hometown. Tokyo was safe and he liked being close to his family, and his brother had to pretty much drag him kicking and screaming. Yet there was a small upside, he did have some time to himself. Running a his sharp talons through his fallen bangs sweeping them out of his eyesight.

He shut his eyes, slipping deeper into his thoughts, the silence made him uncomfortable. Kikyo had decided to stay back home helping her mother with the shrine or so she claims, he knew she was probably in their bed fucking her latest side piece. Inuyasha sighed wondering why he ever proposed to her, it seemed logical at the time, to the media they were a power couple the "Brad and Angelina" of the world, well before their split.

" _I need a fucking cigarette."_ He thought wishing he could obtain the box of Newport's tucked away in his luggage, instead he settled on chugging down the rest of the Hennessy that sat in his tray, letting his mind roam, it's not like he had a bad life, his parents loved him, his brother was his best friend, and I guess he kind of liked his fiance. He mentally snored, there was only one person he'd ever given his heart to, and her name was Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha never forgot the day he watched her heart shatter into a million pieces and it was his fault. Sure being eighteen and stupid was no excuse but he had been young and he was never positive that Kagome was his one and only until it was too late, his heart was crushed when he tried to come to see her the day after and come to find out her mother informed him that Kagome decided to take a last minute flight to Los Angeles and pursue her singing career while going to school part time.

Still, Inuyasha wasn't an alien, he kept up with the tabloids every now and again, following her career and hearing about the trouble she'd gotten herself into over the years, and in all that time he never found the courage to find her, I mean what would he have done? Drop in on her saying Hey Kagome! I know it's been like 9 years but I miss you? His mood dampened, if only it were that simple.

But if only he knew that somewhere, _she was longing for him as well_.


	4. Kagome & Inuyasha

Author's note: Hey guys, im back! Sorry for such a long wait, I've been working a lot and Im trying to stay with updating every other couple of days but this chapter was really hard to write, writer's block hit me hard so forgive me if it doesn't meet expectations you know im open to any criticism!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Tell me why.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Departed from the world around her, she felt her body mindlessly sway to the music. Feeling her fingers dance delicately on the surface of the keys as she slowly entranced into her song.

" _In my heart I know, I can let go._

 _In the end I will find_

 _Some peace inside..."_

" _New wings are growing tonight.."_

" _Is it a dream?_

 _All the ones I have loved, calling out my name?_

 _The sun warms my face, All the days of my life_

 _I see them passing me by.."_

" _As I am soaring, I'm one with the wind.."_

Breathing a sigh of relief she smiled to herself, a _genuine_ smile, her angelic voice still lingering, it's trance slowly drifting away as the melodies brought a small part of her soul back to life, and another song was completed. Stormy eyes traveled to her surroundings, the once disastrous dwelling was now a safe habitat, when her personal maid showed up this morning Kagome spent a good forty five minutes convincing her that she was alright and she didn't need to go to the hospital and with the promise of a raise, Rosa finally gave in and said nothing to her the rest of the day. Last night had been an all time low, and if she was being honest with herself which was new, she was dissapointed. Glancing at the unopened garment bag resting on her love seat, anxiety quickly settled in. Sango had sent over a gown for Rin's engagement party tonight and she didn't even peek inside yet. Could she really go? Was she brave enough to actually see Inuyasha and her sister? Could she handle the sight of them? She guessed there was only one way to find out.

She stood up, abandoning her piano Kagome walked over to the couch. She stared down at the bag for a few seconds then with curious eyes she slid the zipper down slowly revealing a black floor length dress.

Maybe just _maybe_ in Sango's words, it was time to put her big girl panties on. Coaxing the dress out of its confines she cradled it, letting out a small chuckle as she sauntered her way to her bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dazzling lights, crystal chandeliers, the classical music almost put him through a daze. Keyword _almost._

Sesshomaru Tashio was royally pissed, he growled watching all the little ningens scatter in a frenzy, everything had gone to shit as soon as he stepped off his private jet. Let's start with the party planner was an idiot, the table top flowers were delivered late, he barely had time to convene with Rin about the guest list. Oh and did he mention that his suit was ruined from the hotel dry cleaners?

"Thought I'd might find you here." He snapped out his thoughts as his baby brother approached him, Inuyasha had been laying low since they arrived in Las Vegas, with everything going on he really wasn't in the mood to deal with the media and answer any questions about him and Kikyo's own marriage date, today was about Sesshomaru and Rin and he'd be damned if anyone fucked with their special day.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed before his lips moved to reply. "Little brother nice to finally see you up and about, any word from mother and father yet?" he inquired. Izayoi and Toga Tashio were not the most punctual beings.

Inuyasha nodded, he tucked his hands inside his pockets admiring the reception hall. "I spoke to pops just a few minutes ago they just landed, mom says hi and to quit walking around with a stick up your ass." he winked, amused at the Icy demon's cold exterior, he really didn't understand how Rin could warm the heart of such an.. well..an asshole. Obviously not amused his stoic mask never left him but maybe he could have a little fun himself.

Sesshomaru smirked, an evil grin forming. "You know otouto..I noticed something funny today, I was skimming through the guest list to make sure we had ordered enough tables and I saw none other than our little Kagome Higurashi on the list, do you happen to know anything about that?" He imitated an innocent expression. Watching his brother's reaction he almost laughed, of course Sesshomaru knew of his brother's ex ningen's arrival, he had planted the seed in Rin's brain to make sure she was to attend. Kagome Higurashi was like the little sister he never had growing up, her bubbly personality attracted everyone around her, and her laugh was infectious. He couldn't see a reason why Inuyasha was a baka and chose to marry her cunty sister, but unknown to his otouto he would rid of that gold digging bitch soon enough.

As a few seconds passed and Inuyasha just stared at him, his face masking the inner turmoil currently arising. _Kagome..?_ His chest was heavy with emotion but eventually finding his voice again he spoke. "Sesshy..I haven't spoken to Kagome in _nine_ years." his eyes studying Sesshomaru suspiciously. His older brother had to been fucking with him, Inuyasha thought slowly catching on Sesshy's coy attitude.

Rolling his eyes as his fun dissipated, "This Sesshomaru did not know until today, apparently my soon to be wife is none other than Kagome's _lawyer_ but also her friend, had I known sooner I would have given you a heads up but I think it would be nice to see a childhood friend, mother and father would also be thrilled to hear the news." Lying through his teeth at that first part, he didn't think Inuyasha needed to know that he infact knew since he started dating Rin that her and Kagome ran in the same circle. Sesshomaru wanted to take time and carefully plan out her reunion with his little brother. Sesshomaru wasn't stupid, it was always obvious to him that Kagome was infact Inuyasha's chosen mate. Why else had he not taken Kikyo as his life mate after all these years? he was _engaged_ to her for Kami's sake! It was in their instincts for their demon to recognize their mates almost instantly, so his little brother wasn't fooling anyone and he was taking matters into his own hands. However, he did have to play dumb to get some information with Rin, apparently our little Kagome Higurashi had been a very naughty girl. Reflecting back on his previous conversations with Rin, he managed to dig up some skeletons hiding in Kagome's closet but he'd handle that later on, for now he was just focused on getting these two bakas in the same room.

Averting his eyes to stare at floor beneath him he listened to his older brother's words. Sesshomaru made some sense, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to catch up with Kagome, after all they were coming together for Rin and Sesshomaru, he was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't even notice Sesshomaru hanging up his cell phone.

"Well little brother it seems father and mother have made it to their hotel." He said looking down at his cell phone screen. "It's nearly four o'clock we should meet up with them and get ready for tonight, Rin has texted me, she's with her stylist." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes when Inuyasha let out a groan not bothering to hide his irritation.

This was going to be _long_ night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The city was a whole other world as soon as the sun went down. Flashing lights, women _and_ men dressed up in elaboret cosutmes, the party was evergoing tonight.

Her crystal eyes admired her beloved Sin City as she rolled her window down feeling the dessert's chill, her hardened peaks were visible even through her silk gown letting night's excitement arouse her. The hotel lights shone bright almost blinding her as the valet assisted her out of the limo, she gave him a thankful smile letting him speak before escorting herself inside.

"Miss Higurashi the Tashio party will be held in the reception hall, please let us know if you need help finding it." He spoke.

She nodded quickly making her way to the elevator, she was late and these fucking heels were not cooperating! Thankfully she was the only one in the confined space, taking the few seconds of silence she took a deep breath, she still couldn't believe she was here but one thing was for sure, she looked fucking _incredible. "C'mon girl get it together!"_ she stepped off the elevator and lost her breath for a minute instantly recognizing the older woman coming her way.

"Oh my god! Kagome Higurashi is that you my darling?" She gushed pulling Kagome into a hug, still in shock she froze not sure how to reply to the woman that had been like a mother to her all those years ago. Pulling away she beamed, Kagome took a minute to really look at Izayoi Tashio. With the years that had gone by it seemed she hadn't aged a bit, her face was soft and the color of porcelain, she had gentle warm brown eyes that gave you a sense of comfort and her womanly curves were emphasized in a simple yet elegant royal blue pencil dress that stopped just passed her knees.

"H-Hey aunt Izzy.." Kagome stammered. _What the fuck is wrong with me? It's just aunt Izzy, Ugh.. I really need a drink.._ Her anxiety was at an all time high, she silently thanked Kami that she remembered to bring a small baggy of her favorite friend.

Izayoi beamed, admiring the young girl's beauty, Kagome had been such a light in Inuyasha's life all that time ago and she was so dissapointed to learn what her son did. Izayoi wanted to believe she raised Inuyasha to treat women so much better than that and to make matters worse he proposed to that money hungry whore, she felt almost guilty to have such animosity towards Kagome's twin sister but their relationship was so rocky she never had faith that it would last. Kikyo just wasn't a genuine person, she had weasled her way into her son's life and his wallet, they had been dating on and off for nine years and her son still had not mated this woman he was to call his wife, what more evidence did she need?

Gently wrapping her arm around the young woman's, she lead them to the reception hall where everyone else resided. "Oh my sweet girl i'm so glad you're here, we have much to catch up on! Toga will be so glad to see you and Sesshomaru as well, you must go and say hi to them _also_ between you and me I know my son was a dumbass and im so sorry sweetie, I hate that he's proposed to your sister, no offense but she's kind of well, _a bitch."_ She turned to Kagome seriously.

Kagome busted out laughing realizing how much she missed Izayoi,and maybe tonight would be so bad after all.

His ears twitched upon hearing a voice, _her_ voice. Immediately scanning the room his golden eyes in search of her, he spotted the love of his life looking even more stunning since the last time he laid eyes on her, he soaked up every curve, the way her gown hugged her body, she was wearing a black silk dress and his mouth watered as he took notice of her plunging neckline that showed off her ample cleavage, in a sexy way of course, her midnight hair was even longer it now reached past her waist, he admired the way her curls bounced. She truly was a goddess, Inuyasha almost didn't believe this was the same woman but her scent told him otherwise. _Mate._ Unable to move he just enjoyed watching her from across the room, if the kami were truly real then this woman was their masterpiece.

"Im so happy you made it Kagome" Toga said with a huge grin before pulling her into a bear hug. Kagome laughed, ignoring the overwhelming emotions that flowed through her, the love in the room was almost too much to bear, she could see Rin and Sesshomaru making their way to them.

"Yay Kaggies here! You look amazing girl!" Rin complimented.

"Thanks Rin, you look great too, that dress is beautiful." Kagome said _genuinely._ She had to admit she had envied her friend somewhat, she was wearing a halter white flowy dress that stopped right above her knees. Jealousy creeped up inside, Rin just had that innocence about her that she had lost long ago, and she tried to push those ill feelings away so Kagome turned her attention to Sesshomaru.

"Hey Fluffy, long time no see" She smiled gently admiring the gorgeous full demon in front of her. Sesshomaru looked just like his father with the exception of age. Like his father Sesshomaru had molten colored almost cat like eyes, his tight jaw was an angular shape and a thin pair of lips that were in the form of a smirk, his muscular build sat snug underneath his tuxedo.

Toga and Izayoi glanced at their eldest son, they tried their hardest to fight the fits of laughter bubbling.

Sesshomaru's cheeks lit up like a christmas tree sending a glare to his parents, he scoffed at them and invitng the little onna into a gentle hug, letting her go he gave a small smile. "So how have you been Kagome? This Sesshomaru has missed having you around." He asked softly pulling Rin at his side once more.

Feeling the pressure seep in once more, she was trying to find the words and she honestly didn't know what to say them, when she was finally prepared to spew out some generic answer but the knots in her stomach suddenly immobilized her, then she _dared_ to turn her head to see who was actually looking at her, her heart was beating so fast that everything around her just stopped. Everyone remained quiet, curious to what would transpire next, Kagome's face remained expressionless as the handsome half demon made his way to where his family was crowding her, but he knew behind her stoic demeanor he could smell her anxiety and fear skyrocketing, the tension was thick.

Deciding it was time to take this little reunion in his own hands Sesshomaru spoke up first. "Little brother it's nice to see you finally join us." He said acknowledging the half demon then smirking mischeviously he turned to face Kagome. "Kagome me and Rin have a little surprise and also a request for you. We've had the hotel provide us with a grand piano and we'd like to request that you peform a little song for us." he said diverting everyone's attention on the young singer. Kagome felt the heat rise up in her cheeks as she felt everyone's eyes were on her, she was still shaken up being less than two feet away from her ex, she wasn't really up to doing a performance.

"Oh that would be lovely! Kagome you must play a song for us you have such a beautiful voice." Izayoi chimed in, she had her hopes that a little show would lighten up the mood in this place, it had to be so awkward for the young girl and she could feel the uneasiness rolling off Inuyasha's body as well, he was just so silent.

Kagome let out a deep breath before she spoke."Oh umm, well I guess I could but would you mind if I step out for a couple of minutes to prepare?" She _really_ needed a fix, her nerves were on fire and she didn't know how much more she could handle.

"Take all the time you need Kaggie! Cmon Sesshy lets go dance!" Rin exclaimed then turning to her fiance she dragged him to the dance floor.

"Izayoi let's go get a drink at the bar, see you in a bit Kagome." Toga said purposely dragging his wife with him to leave his youngest son with Kagome, he just hope the two young ones would find their way back to each other or at least be civil enough to be in the same room together.

Finally gaining the courage to speak he looked up at the woman he loved, her gaze avoiding his own. Speaking up to her he finally got her attention. "Kagome, can I have a word with you outside?"

Unable to speak she just nodded dumbly and followed his lead to the outside balcony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _In her place one hundred candles burning_ _  
_ _As salty sweat drips from her breast_ _  
_ _Her hips move and I can feel what they're saying, swaying_ _  
_ _They say the beast inside of me's gonna get ya_ _.._

Kagome gazed into the night sky admiring how the it's light carressed every bush, every flower throughout the gardens. Turning in defeat she faced him, lifting her body away from the railing, she had to admit he looked so handsome, his mesmerizing golden depths staring right into her every being. His face was more defined and structured now, he had lost all the baby fat in his cheeks, his dark eyebrows were were sloped downwards in a serious expression and his usually playful smile had drawn into a hard line across his face. He had those perfect lips ripe for kissing, and the strength of his neck revealed the twinning cords of muscle that shaped his entire body; strong arms, bold thighs and calves, his firm chest and abdomen was hidden beneath his soft cotton button up.

 _Black lipstick stains her glass of red wine_ _  
_ _I am your servant, may I light your cigarette?_ _  
_ _Those lips smooth, yeah I can feel what you're saying, praying_ _  
_ _They say the beast inside of me's gonna get ya_

Inuyasha sighed with himself, he watched her long hair dance in sync with the cool breeze, he couldn't get enough of her, that level of perfection must be admired.

Kagome blinked trying to regain her focus, ignoring the butterflies in her gut, he was blocking the entrance so she couldn't run away, _fuck._ Kagome watched as Inuyasha stood in place, contemplating within himself, but nothing transpired between them. "Why did you bring me out here Inuyasha?" she asked with a hint of disdain in her voice.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha said as he moved closing the gap between them, he now stood infront of her. Inuyasha found it difficult to find the right words to say to her, it was either too corny and just didn't come out right, so he chose to speak without words. His strong arms swiftly pulled her smaller form into an embrace. Gods, he missed her. He felt her stiffen, just as he suspected but he didn't care, she was going to listen to him, he would hold her until she knew what she meant to him. _Mate.._ Ignoring his inner demon he buried his nose in her hair letting her scent fill his senses. _Jasmine and vanilla.._

 _I beg to serve, your wish is my law_ _  
_ _Now close those eyes and let me love you to death_ _  
_ _Shall I prove I mean what I'm saying, begging_ _  
_ _I say the beast inside me's gonna get ya, get ya_

Kagome's mind was racing, images and thoughts not coming together in harmony, she felt light headed this was so right..his body felt right molding with hers. However it was all so sudden, she didn't know if she should just enjoy this moment unspoken, or slap the shit out of him. "Kagome.." He said again more slowly. "The past nine years were fucking hell without you, I know I don't have a right to waltz in your life and ask for a second chance, but I'd like us to start over at least.." There was a moment of silence before he continued. "What me and Kikyo did..it wasn't right, and I'll admit to that. I don't know what will happen between me and your sister but I do know I wanna make it right with you."

 _Let me love you to_ _  
_ _Let me love you to death_

Fire burned in Kagome's eyes as she let all her anger implode on him. "Do you even realize the hell you put me through? Was it all worth it? Hmm? She clenched her fists, he was NOT going to sweet talk his way back into her life, this asshole had another thing coming. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I don't wanna fucking hear it! Just..leave me alone!" She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, she pushed him away, she would NOT cry in front of him. Sensing her atempt to run away Inuyasha growled as he used his strength to grasp her wrist pulling her towards him once more, his demon was fucking pissed now. Kagome flinched feeling the strength of grip, afraid of what he might do.

"Listen _bitch,_ Im only going to say this once so you better listen up fucking close. I never meant to hurt you the way I did, your sister and I were never in love, and even though I thought I wanted her which is why I ..you know...Kikyo and I had some good times yes, _but_ after all this time I never once had the urge to take her as my mate, my demon remained dormant our whole time together.." He said gently lifting her chin. "Kagome..you are my chosen mate." Looking her dead in the eyes searching for a reaction.

 _Hey am I good enough_ _  
_ _for you?_

Her body trembled, she stopped fighting the tears. How could he tell her this? She hated him didn't she?..It didn't matter, she could never be his mate, she was _tainted_..Gazing into his eyes, she didn't see any signs of miss truth, she caught herself mesmerized by his lips, even though he looked pissed off he was sexy as hell. Still she couldn't form a single word; her vocal chords felt like they'd been severed, her throat constricted in a disturbing blend of fear and arousal.

Sensing a spike in her scent he wasted no time and she was forcefully pressed against the nearest wall. Before she could catch her breath, InuYasha captured her lips in a burning, dominating kiss. Without waiting for permission, he pushed his tongue past her lips and helped himself to her untold treasures.

Kagome moaned as he ravaged her. He was taking his time to taste and explore her deeply. InuYasha inwardly smirked at her moan of pleasure as his hand dove into her hair and he held her head in place as he forced her to submit to him. His other hand slowly slid down her hips making its way through the her dress then slipped underneath it.

Her breath became ragged at his ministrations. She could feel his sharp talons teasing her bare thighs as he journeyed upward. Kagome tried to pull her head back, break the kiss, but InuYasha wouldn't allow it. Growling low in his throat, his long fingers slid up to her panties and he began to stroke her. Kagome's knees started to buckle as delicious waves of pleasure coursed through her as he pressed her to the wall even harder.

InuYasha was enjoying himself immensely. Every moan, every movement, he gently and deliberately, he stroked her nether lips through her panties, pleased at the wetness that seeped through. Finally breaking the kiss, he could see she was panting for air and becoming consumed in the fire he stoked.

Adding more pressure, InuYasha let a finger slip between Kagome's lacey clad nether lips resting it against her sensitive clit. Slow, lazy circles were created as he bent his head nipping at her breasts through her thin dress before sucking the hard nipples that strained against the material. A groan escaped her lips as her head flew back and cascades of black curls swished across her shoulders carelessly. Her body was on fire as her orgasm became imminent. She wanted to cum. Now!

"I love you, Koi. _.cum_ for me baby _"_ she heard him whisper feeling his hot breath against her neck, she arched her body against his for support as the waves of pleasure took over feeling her juices coat her tiny thong. Upon coming down from her bodily high, she heard the words leave Inuyasha lips, Kagome almost fell over backwards, not knowing how to respond.

Sensing her discomfort he withdrew his fingers from her panties and he just stood there staring at her dumbly scratching the back of his neck as reality him like a ton of rocks, they had gone too far. You could hear a pin drop it was so silent. Fixing her dress she never took her eyes off him. "I'll just..s-see you back inside." She said walking on shaky legs as she sprinted as fast she could to the nearest bathroom.

Slipping inside the first stall she quickly grasped her black diamond crusted clutch, frantically searching for her _little friend_ , at the bottom there her salvation was sitting in a little plastic syringe, she didn't wince as she tapped her skin vigorously searching for a vein. Grasping the needle as it made contact with her arm, she felt the small explosion, and everything was blissful and beautiful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still shaken from his previous engagement, he ears twitched hearing the loud music pumping in the reception hall.

"INUYASHA!" He heard, turning his head to see a his sister in law running towards him. Catching her breath, he immediately caught her worried expression as she spoke. "Inuyasha! We can't find Kagome, have you seen her? Didn't you guys just go outside to talk?"

Fuck. He was so dumbfounded about their little tryst he didn't bother to check where she ran off to. "Rin i'll go find her, she probably went to smoke or something, i'll come back when I find her." He told her, quickly jetting off to where her scent left a trail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasmine and Vanilla invaded his demon sense of smell as he knocked on the women's bathroom door. "Kagome? Baby you okay?" he asked carefully. No answer.

Fuck it, he opened the door and ran towards the unconcious woman lying on the tile floor, he wasted no time leaning by her side. "Fuck! Kagome wake up baby! C'mon open your eyes Koi." He tapped her on the cheek being mindful not to cause her pain, his eyes widened as they shifted to the small syringe laying a couple inches from her body, he picked it up and sniffed it. _Fuck!_ He knew very well about Kagome's favor to drugs but all he could go off from was the tabloids, and from what he believed she was _supposed_ to be clean now.

His mind was racing trying to ignore his demon side, he wasn't going to let his mate die. Throwing all logic out the window Inuyasha dug out his cell phone from his pockets and quickly dialed 911.

" _911 what is your emergency?"_

"Yes, I need an ambulance, I think my fiance' is overdosing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'll try to update sooner guys! Hope you guys enjoyed, please leave a review if you did! They are my motivation.

The songs I used for this chapter:

The Swan Song by Within Temptation

Love You to Death by Type O' Negative


	5. Author's note

Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been awhile since my last update, I've had some serious writer's block. Though I am continuing this story! I will fix any grammatical errors before writing any new chapters, but updates are on the way!


End file.
